The Psychopaths Nature Video
by Peeps
Summary: WooHoo!! This is my first fanfic that I've posted!! *tears of happiness* I feel so proud. Well, I should warn you, this just a completely random story with no plot what-so-ever. I do NOT own any of the FY characters. I do own Emi, Kasumi, and Michiru.


The Interview with The Psychopaths  
  
  
  
Reporter~Today we are going to do a special interview on The Psychopaths of the Fushigi Yuugi fanfics. This is not a planned  
  
special, but since we're here in the Konan Empire, we're going to do it. Anyway! Let's go and find The Psychopaths  
  
*The reporter and camera dude go into the palace to find The Psychopaths*  
  
Reporter~We are now inside the palace, but we don't know where The Psychopaths are.  
  
*Reporter and Camera dude hear some scary screams from around the corner**The reporter and camera dude  
  
go around the conner and find Kasumi scaring Koji, and a small penguin named Mervis**Emi and Michiru are  
  
sitting off to the side, pointing and laughing hysterically**Reporter and camera dude sweatdrop*  
  
Reporter~Right now we are seeing The Psychopaths in their natural habbitat. The Kasumi torturing the native people, and The Emi  
  
and The Michiru sitting on the side and pointing and laughing. We must be careful not to get to close or The Kasumi will  
  
sense us.  
  
Kasumi~*Hanging upside from the ceiling (Which is a real trick since they're outside) and is threating Koji and Mervis  
  
with hotdogs, while playing the pinao* AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! I LIKE EGGBEATER!!!!!! YA HAHAHA  
  
HAHAHA!!!!!! HeeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Reporter~ Right now, the Kasumi is more scarier than she normally is.  
  
*The Kasumi stiffens, sensing two new people**She turns and starts stalking the reporter and the camera dude*  
  
*The reporter and camera dude run**The Kasumi catches them before they can get away**The Emi and The  
  
Michiru point and laugh*  
  
Kasumi~*Turns toard The Michiru* Bread...??  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Emi~I like shampoo! It tastes good!!!!!!!  
  
Reporter~We have been caught by The Kasumi. Right now she is tying us up next to Koji and Mervis, the small penguin.  
  
*The Kasumi finishes tying everyone up and walks straight into a wall**The Emi runs into a rock**The Michiru points  
  
and laughs*  
  
Kasumi~ The fish are sexy.  
  
Emi~Did you know that shampoo is yummy??  
  
Michiru~*points and laughs*  
  
Camera dude~*wait! the camera dude can't talk!!!**Heeheeheehee, he can't talk, heeheehee*  
  
Reporter~ I wonder if The Kasumi is going to scare us too.  
  
Koji~Mervis and I have been up here all year. She problably won't let you go.  
  
Mervis~Beer beer beer, beer beer beer beer beer beer beer. Beer?  
  
Michiru~*points and laughs some more*  
  
Kasumi~*Hangs upside-down from ceiling (Which is still a trick because she's outside) and shoves Pantene Pro-V into  
  
the camera dude's face* MWA HAHAHAHAheeheehee YA HAHAHAHAheeheeheeheeAH HAHAHA!!!!!  
  
Emi~*Eats the shampoo*  
  
Kasumi~YOU BISNOTCH!!!!  
  
Emi~*Burps*  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Kasumi~*Puts black leather boots on the reporter**Thinks he looks sexy*  
  
Reporter~The Kasumi has just put black leather boots on me. Now she is- OW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~*Shoves ice-cubes up the reporter's nose**Then puts the camera dude's hair in a ponytail in the front of his head*  
  
Camera dude~* He still can't talk**Heeheehee*  
  
*Now, looking through the camera, all that can be seen on the top part of the frame, is hair*  
  
Kasumi~*Makes Koji put on grass skirt, and makes him stick a ukelele in his ear*  
  
Michiru~*points and laughs*  
  
Koji~*sweatdrops* Why do I have on a grass skirt??  
  
*Tasuki walks by with Chichiri*  
  
Tasuki~*points at Koji and laughs*  
  
Chichiri~*Sweatdrops, no da* Uh...Kasumi-dono, no da? What are you doing, no da??  
  
Kasumi~Scaring peoples!!!  
  
Michiru~*points at Koji and laughs*  
  
Emi~Got anymore shampoo??  
  
Tasuki~ Heh heh heh!! Hey Koji!!! I never knew that you liked grass skirts!! *laughs*  
  
Koji~ GRRRRRR..........!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mervis~Beer?  
  
Koji~ SHUT UP!!!!!  
  
Mervis~Beer beer beer beer....beer!!!!!  
  
Chichiri~Kasumi-dono, no da?  
  
Kasumi~Nani, Chichiri-kun??  
  
Chichiri~Make Michiru-chan shut up, no da.  
  
*Kasumi looks at Michiru**Michiru falls off a rock**Chichiri sweatdrops**Tasuki continues laughing at Koji**Mervis is mad at  
  
Koji**Koji is really P.O. at Tasuki and Mervis**Emi glomps Tasuki**Kasumi pokes Chichiri**Michiru points and laughs*  
  
Tasuki~GET THE F#$@ OFF-A ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~I like shampoo! But I like Tasuki-sama even more!!!!!  
  
Chichiri~*Sweatdrops* Uh....Kasumi-dono, no da?  
  
Kasumi~*Giggles madly* Yes Chichiri-kun?  
  
Chichiri~Michiru-chan hasn't been stopped, and you're poking my hair, no da!!!!  
  
Kasumi~*Hits Michiru in the head with a big hammer from hammer- space**Continues poking Chichirir's hair* Heeheeheeheehee!!!!!  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs, then passes out*  
  
Koji~YOU KILLED MICHIE!!!!!!!  
  
Mervis~BEER BEER BEER WINE BEER BEER BEER!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki~He said: "YOU BASTARD!!!!!!!!!!". NOW GET OFF ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~ But I don't wanna!  
  
Koji~Can I go now??  
  
Kasumi~NO!!! NEVER!!! AH HAHAHAHAHAHAheeheeHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! HeeheeHA!!!!  
  
Chichiri~*Sweatdrops* KASUMI-DONO, NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~Nani???  
  
Chichiri~ STOP POKING ME, NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~What? Catch you in a pokeball? Okay!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri~Uh oh, no da!  
  
Kasumi~*Pulls out a pokeball from hammer-space* POKEBALL GO!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Chichiri disappears into the pokeball**Kasumi picks up the pokeball*  
  
Kasumi~ Heeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheeheehee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~*Catches Tasuki in a pokeball* He eats shampoo!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~ YOU BISNOTCH!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Koji~ Can I go now???????????????????????????  
  
Mervis~Beer beer beer beer beer?????  
  
Kasumi and Emi~ NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
*Nuriko walks by**Emi and Kasumi wave**Koji and Mervis try to get Nuriko attention so that Nuriko might help them**Michiru  
  
gets up*  
  
Nuriko~ What are you two doing??  
  
Emi~ Eating shampoo!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~ YOU BISNOTCH!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiru~ MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko~*Sweatdrops* Anyway....have you guys seen Tasuki, Chichiri, or Hotohori???  
  
Kasumi~*Pulls out the pokeball that has Chichiri in it* Heeheehee!!!  
  
Emi~*Pulls out the pokeball that has Tasuki in it* Teeheehee!!!  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Nuriko~Okay... So, where's Hotohori?  
  
Michiru~Mooooooooooooo.  
  
Kasumi~ Bread???  
  
Michiru~*Laughs*  
  
Emi~*Shrugs* Dunno.  
  
Nuriko~Okay then.  
  
Koji~ HELP US!!!!!! PLEASE NURIKO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Mervis~ BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER BEER WINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! BEER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko~*Sweatdrops* Uh...why is Mervis tied up???  
  
Kasumi~Oh! Mervis' time is up! *Unties Mervis* Bye Mervis!!!!!!!!  
  
Koji~WHAT ABOUT ME?!?!?!!??!?!?  
  
Nuriko~ Okay! That's better!!!! *Completely ignores Koji*  
  
Kasumi~Ah hahahahahahahahahaheehahahahaheehahahahaheeha  
  
Emi~Mmmmm......shampoo...*Drools*  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Nuriko~Has Michie said anything else besides "Moo" or done anything else besides pointing and laughing???  
  
Kasumi~She passed out at some point.  
  
Nuriko~That doesn't count.  
  
Emi~Why not????  
  
Nuriko~Because that wasn't she meant to do.  
  
Kasumi~Maybe she did mean to do that! You don't know that she didn't!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nuriko~Riiiiiiight.  
  
Emi~Why?  
  
Nuriko~Why what?  
  
Emi~Why?  
  
Nuriko~OH NO YOU DON'T!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why???  
  
Nuriko~Shut up!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why????  
  
Nuriko~ Because you're both very annoying.  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why????  
  
Nuriko~Because you keep saying "why"!  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why????  
  
Nuriko~I don't know!!!  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why????  
  
Nuriko~WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?  
  
Emi and Kasumi~Why????  
  
Nuriko~*Gets really pissed off and walks away*  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Kasumi~...Bread???  
  
Emi~Shampoo?  
  
Kasumi~Bread is better.  
  
Emi~No!!!! Shampoo is!  
  
Kasumi~BREAD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~SHAMPOO!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Kasumi~I CHALLENGE YOU TO A BATTLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~OKAY!!!!  
  
Kasumi~I CHOOSE YOU, CHICHIRI!!!!!!!!!!!!!*throws pokeball that contains Chichiri**Chichiri pops out*  
  
Chichiri~*Sweatdrops* What the heck, no da???  
  
Emi~TASUKI!!! I CHOOSE YOU!!!!!!!!*throws pokeball that has Tasuki inside**Tasuki pops out*  
  
Tasuki~*Holds fan and has a confused look on his face* What the f&%$?!?!?!?  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Kasumi~CHICHIRI!!!!!!!! STAFF ATTACK!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri~Nani, no da?????  
  
Kasumi~I SAID "CHICHIRI!!!!!!!! STAFF ATTACK!!!!!!!!"!!!  
  
Chichiri~Uh....okay, no da....  
  
Emi~TASUKI!!!!!!!!!! FAN ATTACK!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Tasuki~What the hell is wrong with you???  
  
Emi~WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!?!?!?!?!?!!?*Grows big and scary*  
  
Tasuki~*Backs away*Uh....  
  
Chichiri~Are you as confused as I am, no da????  
  
Tasuki~F&%$ yeah!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri~Just wondering, no da.  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Chichiri~Michiru-chan, no da??  
  
Michiru~*looks at Chichiri with a big question mark over her head*  
  
Chichiri~Please stop pointing and laughing, no da!!  
  
Tasuki~Yeah!!! What the hell is up with all this pointing and laughing sh&t?!?!  
  
Emi~*Walks up behind Tauki, grabs his fan and beats him senseless*  
  
Michiru~*Points and laughs*  
  
Chichiri~MICHIRU-CHAN, NO DA!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~*Grabs Chichiri's staff and hits him over the head really hard* HAHAheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHAhee!!!!!  
  
Reporter~This is insane!!!! Why did we come here again???  
  
Camera dude~*He won't ever be able to talk as long as I'm around!!! AH HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!*  
  
Koji~A LITTLE HELP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~*Laughs at Koji who still has a grass skirt on*  
  
Emi~*Finds some more shampoo and eats it*  
  
Michiru~YOU BISNOTCH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~Michie-bunny can talk!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kasumi~It's Michie-mellow-bunny, Emi!!!  
  
Chichiri~She's gonna get mad and beat you two senseless if you say what I think you're gonna say next, no da.  
  
Kasumi~What do you think we're gonna say next, Chichiri-kun???  
  
Chichiri~That Michie-mellow-bunny isn't right either, no da. That's it's Peeps, no da.  
  
Michiru~*Pulls a hammer from hammer-space and beat Chichiri senseless*  
  
Kasumi~HAHAHAHAHAheeheeHAheeheeheeHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Emi~Shampoo....yum!!  
  
Tasuki~*Finally comes back to his senses* When is this story gonna end???  
  
Emi~*Shrugs*I dunno!  
  
Kasumi~NEVER!!!!!!!! FOR I AM THE TRUE FACE OF EVIL!!!!!!!! NOT LUCA BLIGHT!!!!!!!! ME!!!! I AM THE TRUE FACE OF  
  
EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!!!*Evil laughter follows*  
  
Chichiri~*Comes back to his senses* Nani, no da?????  
  
Michiru~*Sweatdrops* I'm gonna end this fanfic now, Kasumi. Emi.  
  
Kasumi and Emi~NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chichiri and Tasuki~PLEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAASEEEEEEEEEEEE END IT QUICKLY (no da)!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Michiru~*Ends the fanfic* 


End file.
